deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Conning Tower
The Conning Tower was a location on the [[CMS Terra Nova|CMS Terra Nova]] inCMS Terra NovaDead Space 3 ''and [[Dead Space 3: Awakened|''Awakened]] and the site of the Conning Tower optional mission. History Not much was known about the original purpose of the Conning Tower, but during the Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces' expedition to Tau Volantis, they used it to store the "infected soldiers" bodies. When the Scenario Five order came, the two S.C.A.F. soldiers, Tucker Edwards and Valery Dietz are discussing about the order. As Edwards did not understand the protocol, Dietz woefully explained that everyone including them had to die or someone else would do it for them as she held a weapon up against Edwards. Edwards tried to convince her not to shoot him, but ended up shooting her instead, vowing that if anyone tried to come for him, "they would be sorry". Edwards putted his time to rigging the traps and using the Necromorphs and resources in the Tower to deter the S.C.A.F. soldiers from pursuing him. At first, he was prepared to do whatever it took to ensure that he would continue living, but as time passed on, he felt more guilty and remorseful for killing Dietz and being the only one who survived Scenario Five. After an indeterminable amount of time in the Conning Tower, he decided to "take one for the team" and commit suicide via lethal gunshot, but his traps are still active throughout the Tower. Events of Dead Space 3 When Isaac Clarke restored the power to the Terra Nova ''and entered the tram after avoiding the Regenerators, he noticed two stations: Aft Station where the [[CMS Crozier|CMS ''Crozier]] was docked and Mid Station, the Conning Tower's location. Austin Buckell discovered that "a number of useful tools and salvage are signed out from storage there" by Edwards. He notified Isaac about this discovery. The player had the choice to explore the Conning Tower in order to find Edwards' stash of tools and resources. Isaac first had to find the key to get into the Tower which was in a nearby tram control station next to an Audio Log, warning against doing so. While Isaac traveled through the Tower, he ran into many of Edwards' traps including the quarantine lockdowns reminiscent to the ones encountered in the original Dead Space, electric fences, gravity plating overloads and the awakening of the dormant Necromorphs stored in the Tower. As he traveled, he heard Edwards via the pre-recorded messages dissuading him from continuing, giving the illusion that, despite the fact that the derelict flotilla orbited Tau Volantis for 200 years, he was still alive. Isaac was able to disarm each of Edwards' traps and make it to the top of the Conning Tower where he found Edwards' corpse sitting in a chair and his stash nearby. Isaac looted it and tried to leave the room, but Edwards had one last trap setted up for anyone who was still alive. He setted any remaining explosives off in the Tower and Isaac had to fight through the Necromorphs awakened by them and escape from it. When he escaped, he told Buckell that he was heading to the Aft Section of the Terra Nova ''to check the ''Crozier out, hoping that "it was not a piece of shit" which Buckell laughed at. Events of Dead Space 3: Awakened After the battle with the Tau Volantis Moon, Isaac and Carver traveled to the Terra Nova to return to Earth. The ship was turned into a Church by a Unitologist Cult. Isaac traveled to the Conning Tower to retrieve the ShockPoint Drive for the engines to return to Earth. By now, Edwards' body disappeared which was likely dismembered by the cult. Gameplay You would encounter this optional mission at the end of Chapter 5 and the start of Chapter 6. Once you activated the Terra Nova's tram system, travel to the Mid Station of the ship. C.M.S Terra Nova Mid Station Exit the tram at the Mid Station of the Terra Nova. Climb the stairs. The door on the right required a key card to get into so go over to the left one and complete the hacking puzzle game to unlock it. There was a Bench inside along with a locker and a crate. Up the set of stairs was a control room containing the key card for the Conning Tower mission and an audio log for Mission 6. Grab the W'eapon Part – Conic Dispersal Part 1/3' from the Bench here (Note that this would be here on New Game + as well as a''' MK-II Conic Dispersal'). Return to the main room and use the key card on the panel next to the door on the right to unlock it. Ride the lift up to the Conning Tower. Conning Tower Exit the lift and as you reached the stairs, look at the roof to find a pair of Slasher cocoons. Shoot these and kill the baddies that emerged. Follow the corridor around to the left. In front of the next door, you would find another cocoon on the roof. Kill it and enter the door. Climb the stairs to the catwalk at the top of the room. Work your way over to the unlocked door. Attempt to open it and the room would go into lockdown. This was going to summon a whole mess of enemies to attack. The enemies would come in waves of one to two at a time and in total, you would have to kill 6 Slashers, 3 Spitters and 4 Lurkers. There are some explosive/Stasis canisters on the ground floor to make things a little easier for you. Once all of the enemies are dead, interact with the blue panel that appeared on the wall to the left of the locked door for a mini-game to hack it open. Continue into the next room. As you entered the main room, shoot the Slasher cocoons from the roof and kill the three Slashers that appeared. Head out the far door. In this room, you would find a beam of electricity blocking your path. Look above it and to the right to find a small orange glowing panel. Shoot this to disable the beam. Go on through the door that it was blocking. Kill the two Slashers that appeared and shoot a third one from a cocoon on the ceiling. Unfortunately, the electric beam on the stairs here would not kill them. It would only stun them temporarily. When they are dead, look on top of the electric barrier to the right for the panel to disable it. At the top of the stairs, you would see the next orange panel over the railing in the distance. Shoot it and continue through the nearby door. Loot the area to the right for an U'pgrade Circuit 1/4' on the control panel and grab the ammo if required. Take the lift down to the lower floor. Kill the three Slashers that emerged from the boxes on the walls. Follow the room to the right and enter the door. Kill a Slasher before going through the next door. We would have a short scene about the gravity panels. The short of it was do not touch them unless you want to die instantly (Note that on these panels there is an U'pgrade Circuit''' on New Game +)! Climb down the ladder. There was a Bench here. You should make a Torque Bar if you did not have one as there was a locked door up ahead! Proceed through the next door and up the ladder when you are ready. Here, you would find another electric trap. The two Slashers and two Spitters would come to attack you. Once they are dead, stand at the top of the ladder and look around the corner for the orange panel on the wall. Shoot it to disable the electric trap. Next to the ladder, you would find a door requiring a Torque Bar. Use this to enter the room for a''' Weapon Part – Rotator Cuff Module Part 2/3, an U'''pgrade Circuit 2/4 from the locker on the left. Exit the room and go down the ladder. At the base, look inside the locker nearby and destroy the grating on the far wall and the orange panel behind it. Kill the Slasher that dropped down and cruise through the door. When you entered the large computer room, look for the ladder in front. Climb down this and turn right at the bottom. In the corner, you would find a''' S.C.A.F. Artifact 1/1. Head over to the elevator opposite the entry door and activate it to start another lockdown. As with the previous lockdown, you are going to fight another group of enemies off. The enemies would come in waves of one to two at a time and in total, you would have to kill 6 Slashers, 2 Spitters and 2 Leapers and an Exploder. Once they are all dead, head to the bottom of the ladder and look at the wall nearby. There was a puzzle here that we would need to solve to unlock the elevator. To do this one, you need to use Kinesis to rotate the different fuses here so all of the connections would light up. They lit up when the two adjoining prongs matched up. To do it nice and easy, use the following: * Rotate the top, middle once * Rotate the top left twice * Rotate bottom middle once * Rotate bottom left twice * Rotate bottom right once This unlocked the elevator. Head over and use the lift. After exiting, look down the stairs to the left for a Text Log 1/3. Now, head over to the spinning fan (Note there was an U'''pgrade Circuit on the computer bench to the right on New Game +). To disable it, use Stasis to slow it down and use Kinesis to pull the three circular objects from the end of each fan blade. Return to the lift. Backtrack all the way to where we encountered the gravity panel trap earlier, noting that you would be attacked by a couple of pairs of Slashers and a Lurker on the way. When you reached the disabled trap, enter the now accessible elevator. Choose the second floor first. Exit the lift and''' grab the key''' from the crate in front and look on the left side of the room for a T'ext Log 2/3'. Loot the rest of the room and return to the lift. Take it up to the third floor. Upon leaving the lift, cruise over to the middle of the room to find Edwards. Use the A'udio Log 3/3' next to him (There was also a Weapon Part – MK-II Medic Support on a crate at the end of the room closest to the glass on New Game +). Use the nearby elevator to go to the next floor. Open the door here for a chest that we could open for Weapon Part – Medic Support Part 3/3, two U'pgrade Circuits 3/4 and 4/4' and some spare parts boxes. After looting, return to the previous room and take the lift down for one last challenge. Again, some explosives would go off and we would need to defend ourselves against a couple of waves of enemies. This time, they are comprised by 3 Pukers, 1 Leaper and 1 Lurker. Once they are dead, loot the rest of the room and follow your suit's locator all the way to the tram station at the start of the mission. You would encounter a couple of Spitters and Slashers on the way back to the first lockdown room, but they would not cause you too much grief! In the lockdown room, there are a pair of Lurkers, three Leapers and an Exploder. Cruise over to the elevator to return to the tram station to complete the mission. Enemies In order of appearance: * Slashers * Pukers * Leapers * Lurkers * Exploders Walkthrough Dead Space 3 - Chapter 5 Conning Tower Optional Mission Dead Space 3 - (Isaac) Conning Tower Walkthrough Impossible Difficulty (PC) Category:Locations Category:Optional Missions Category:Dead Space 3 Chapters